


Less is More

by WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Mutual teasing and revenge, Post canon, Sexy Times, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9199874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks/pseuds/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks
Summary: Sometimes the less truly is more, Luisa finds this out first hand when she comes home one afternoon and finds Rose wearing something she did not expect.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earpsolano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earpsolano/gifts).



> This fic exist purely because of [this](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/b3/76/fe/b376fe87b40e961c541104a3745e1c26.jpg) picture and because I have been promising Jess I would write it for months now. 
> 
> So here it is, I hop you enjoy it!

Luisa brushed the snow off her coat before entering their house. As a real Florida native, she wasn’t really used to the cold of snow, but it was beautiful. So after a few weeks of living in Rose’s house in the Swiss Alps, Luisa had actually started to enjoy the snow. So much in fact Rose had sent her to run errands all by herself today while she stayed home and in bed.

Well, she hadn’t really been alone, still trailed by two bodyguards, but she had become used to their presence lingering behind her and actually managed to draw some comfort from it.

‘Rose!’ Luisa yelled kicking off her boots. ‘I got you your chocolate. You better come and get it because I am freezing!’

‘Let me warm you up then,’ Rose husked, appearing in the doorway like some kind of angel. A very provocatively dressed angel.

Luisa’s mouth dropped open and the bag of groceries she was holding fell to the floor.

Rose was wearing a fur coat. And pretty much _only_ a fur coat.

It was hanging open, showing off the fact that Rose had forgone to wear a bra underneath the soft coat.

Luisa’s eyes were glued to the swells of Rose’s breasts, just visible behind the lapels of the coat. She wanted to pull the coat open a little further, to expose what lay hidden beneath. To run her hands over the snowy fields of skin. But as she stepped forwards, Rose stepped backwards.

'Not yet,' Rose teased. 'You should really put the groceries away first,' she grinned, sauntering into the living room, her hips swaying provocatively. Luisa watching her bare legs until they disappeared from view.

Luisa swallowed down her arousal, the last thing she wanted to do right now was the menial task of putting the groceries away. But she knew that Rose wasn't going to let her touch her until she had done what she’d asked. And ignoring it was just going to annoy Rose, and that was not conductive to getting laid at all.

She willed her muscles to function and gathered the fallen groceries off the floor, making her way to the kitchen to get started on putting them away.

Past the kitchen counter she could see that Rose had draped herself over the sofa. Her legs primly crossed at the ankles but that was the only innocent thing about Rose right now.

She was arching her back slightly over the armrest, making her breasts jut out more. Luisa could not wait to tear the coat off of Rose and fuck her hard for teasing her like this, but she still had to put most of the groceries away.

Luisa worked as fast as she could, but she couldn't help but glance over at Rose. At how the fire burning bright beside her made her dark hair give off a reddish glow.

She had always associated Rose with fire, not only because of her once red locks. But also because Rose had the singular ability to ignite all Luisa senses with just one look, one touch. And her touch _burned._ Before this, before running away together Luisa had always craved _more_. Every time Rose left, she had felt empty, hollow. And even now she had Rose to herself all the time, that hadn't changed. Rose was still just as enchanting, as captivating as a dancing flame. And Luisa was itching to touch her, even if it would most likely get her burned. But that had always been the case with Rose. Just like people said about fires, Rose's was a beauty best admired from a distance, but Luisa had never been a great listener, and there was nothing more that she wanted than to get burned by Rose.

She slammed the cupboard closed and nearly vaulted over the counter to get to Rose. She had waited long enough and needed to get Rose out of that coat and into her arms.

Rose had the audacity to smirk as Luisa climbed on top of her, her hands coming to rest on Luisa's sides.

'You are so not playing fair,' Luisa growled, finally pulling that pesky coat all the way open so she could admire Rose's perfect breasts.

'I'm a criminal. I don't have to,' Rose grinned, arching up into Luisa's touch.

Luisa groaned and rolled her eyes, bending down so her lips where brushing against the shell of Rose's ear. 'You're gonna regret this.'

'I don't think so,' Rose purred happily. 'I have you right where I want you; on top of me.'

Luisa laughed, her lips grazing the skin of Rose's neck, Rose moaning softly as she did so. 'You don't have to dress up and forbid me to touch you to get me on top of you. You just have to ask.' Luisa grinned, pulling Rose's bottom lip into her mouth with her teeth, nipping at her lips.

'But it is so much more fun this way,' Rose sighed, tangling her hands in Luisa's hair and pulling her in for a real kiss.

Luisa was inclined to agree. Having Rose dress up just for her was amazing. Rose looked amazing no matter what she wore. But helping Rose out of fur coat instead of her usual shirts and sweaters was definitely much better.

Now Luisa was finally where she wanted to be, she decided to take her time. Knowing Rose, the former redhead had been walking around with this plan for a couple of days, waiting for the perfect opportunity to enact it. Which meant that this exact scenario had been spinning through Rose’s head for a while. And while Rose might have teasingly withdrawn from her at first, Luisa knew Rose must be painfully aroused already. And Rose _definitely_ deserved some good-natured payback for that coat.

‘I sort of want to take a picture of you now,’ Luisa grinned, not even touching Rose, running her hands through the soft fur of the coat, pulling it closed again so just the swells of Rose’s breasts showed. ‘You look like some kind of vintage movie star. With the coat, your pale skin, your dark hair spread out all around like some kind of sinful halo,’ Luisa smiled, stroking her fingers through the silky tendrils of Rose’s hair, spreading them out more evenly on the pillows she was resting against. ‘And your face,’ Luisa continued, stroking the hard line of Rose’s jaw with the back of finger, ‘beautifully illuminated by the fire, softened in the red glow. You look ethereal,’ she said, her voice dropping down to a husked whisper as she delivered the words hotly next to Rose’s ear, running her lips and then her tongue along the shell.

Rose gasped, the sound making Luisa smiled. Sometimes playing to Rose’s vanity got her exactly what she wanted: Rose completely at her mercy.

‘Luisa,’ Rose whined, bucking her hips up into her.

Even through her own jeans and the scrap of lace Rose deigned to call underwear, Luisa could feel the heat radiating from Rose’s center. It took a lot of her willpower to keep her hands on the lapels of Rose’s coat instead of dipping down to the hot, inviting warmth she knew to be between Rose’s legs.

Rose made it even harder for her as she started grinding herself up against Luisa, the brunette gritting her teeth as she dug her thumbs into Rose’s hips, pressing them back against the plush couch pillows. She accompanied the move with a stern glare and Rose seemed to get the hint.

‘I told you you were going to regret that,’ Luisa grinned, bending down to graze her teeth down Rose’s throat. Nipping at the skin and soothing the red marks she’d left with her tongue.

Rose whimpered softly as Luisa bit down on her collarbone; Rose had always been sensitive there.

She looked up to admire her handiwork, Rose’s otherwise flawless, milky skin was littered with tiny red marks and purple blemished from Luisa mouth.

Rose met her eyes, the blue pleading for Luisa to get a move on. But that wasn’t enough for Luisa right now, she wanted to hear Rose say it. She wanted her to beg. And she knew just what to do to accomplish that.

She shifted down a little so she was straddling Rose’s thighs, giving her space to let her mouth roam freely down Rose’s chest. She nosed the coat open further, exposing Rose’s perfect breasts. She licked the swells of them, cautiously avoiding Rose’s rock-hard nipples for a moment longer.

Rose sighed, moaning softly. Forgetting herself she tangled her hands in Luisa’s hair, trying to steer her movements.

Luisa growled, low and predatory.

Rose murmured something Luisa pretended not to hear, but she did ease her grip a little, no longer trying to guide her, just needing something to hold on to as Luisa continued her teasingly slow pace down her chest.

Luisa was lavishing Rose’s breasts with the attention they deserved, finally allowing Rose some reprieve from the endless teasing while also keying her up higher, the younger woman’s hips starting to buck against hers again, when an idea struck her.

She sat up, running her finger teasingly down Rose’s stomach, stopping right above the edge of her panties.

Rose mewled as she withdrew. Her eyes going wide as Luisa stood up.

‘Luisa?’ Rose said, looking desperate as she sat up, her hair a mess, her cheeks and chest flushed, teeth marks and hickeys standing out against her pale skin. She looked beautiful. ‘Where are you going?’

Luisa laughed at the hazy confusion in Rose’s eyes. ‘Don’t worry. I’m not abandoning you, although you do deserve it. I’ll be right back. Just getting something from the bedroom.’ She leaned in to kiss Rose lazily.

She smiled to herself as she stripped, fetching the toy from their nightstand and putting it on before walking back out. Finding Rose stretched out on the rug in front of the fire, the coat still loosely hugging her body, one arm flung over her eyes as the other drew lazy circles over her own stomach, not daring to dip any lower but feeling the powerful surge of arousal coursing through her body.

‘Rose,’ Luisa drawled, leaning against the doorjamb, waiting for Rose to look up.

Rose’s eyes went wide and her mouth fell open, and Luisa knew she had her.

‘Lu, please,’ Rose breathed. ‘Please, I need you.’

‘What do you need?’ Luisa husked, crawling on top of Rose, making sure to drag the length of the strap-on against as much of Rose’s skin as she could.

‘For you to fuck me. Please,’ Rose pleaded, her hands running over Luisa’s bare skin, settling on her hips, toying with the straps of the harness.

Luisa grinned, brushing her lips against Rose’s, her hand stroking Rose over her underwear, feeling how wet she was.

‘You certainly deserve to be fucked hard after teasing me like this,’ Luisa said, pulling on the coat Rose was still wearing.

‘Please,’ Rose breathed. ‘Please, Luisa. Please fuck me.’

Luisa smiled. ‘Because you asked so nicely.’

If Rose had been any less desperate to be fucked she would have surely commented on it, but right now she needed her.

Luisa worked the underwear down Rose’s long legs, running her fingers through the copious wetness at the apex of Rose’s thighs a couple of times. Rose shivering and moaning beneath her, finally having Luisa’s touch where she craved it.

Luisa coated the black silicon of the toy standing proudly between her legs with Rose’s arousal before lining it up with Rose’s opening.

‘Please,’ Rose begged again, her blue eyes swirling with desperate arousal.  

Luisa smiled, slowly entering Rose, watching the perfect O of Rose’s lips slowly soften.

‘Ready?’ Luisa asked, brushing a lock of hair away from Rose’s face.

Rose nodded, she was more than ready, had been for a while now.

Luisa slowly pulled out, starting a slow rhythm that quickly gained in speed as Luisa refocused on her own arousal, which was burning a blazing trail through her body.

Rose was moaning with every stroke, her fingers digging into Luisa’s hips, the soft fur of the coat stroking against her skin. Reminding Luisa what had landed them in this position in the first place, taking a moment between fast thrusts to admire Rose.

A light sheen of sweat was covering Rose’s body, her back was arched, the muscles in her arms pulling taut as Luisa drove into her. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing heavily.

‘Lu, please,’ Rose breathed, forcing her eyes open.

‘Fuck,’ Luisa groaned, feeling her own orgasm building underneath her skin, only now noticing most of the obscene moans filling the room were her own.

Luisa bent one of Rose’s legs, Rose moaning loudly as the angle changed slightly.

‘Fuck, Luisa,’ Rose cried out. ‘I’m – I’m so close.’

‘Come for me,’ Luisa whispered hotly, moving one hand down between Rose’s trembling legs to circle her clit in time with her thrusts.

Rose gasped for air as her body tensed up, Luisa flicking her clit one last time before Rose fell sprawling over the edge. Luisa falling right after her.

She collapsed heavily on top of Rose, the both of them panting, pleasure slowly ebbing away.

Rose slowly pulled her arms out of the coat, too hot to keep wearing it, wrapping them around Luisa instead.

‘I do not regret this at all,’ she grinned, brushing her lips against Luisa’s cheek.

‘Mmmh, me neither,’ Luisa smiled, pulling Rose in for a real kiss, lazy and languid as endorphins still rushed through their bodies. The desperate need that had been driving their love-making finally sated.

Luisa brushed her lips against Rose’s one last time before she carefully pulled out, Rose moaning softly, pulling Luisa back on top of her immediately after.

‘You’re beautiful,’ Luisa smiled, nuzzling Rose’s cheek.

‘You just like the coat,’ Rose smiled as she pulled it over their rapidly cooling bodies.

‘I like you, the coat is just a bonus,’ Luisa said, putting her arms in the coat and sitting up.

‘It looks good on you,’ Rose grinned, adjusting the coat so it fell like it had on her before, just showing the tantalizing swells of her breasts. ‘Can’t wait to see what it is like to fuck you in it,’ she smirked as she flipped them over. ‘I am going to enjoy this.’

Luisa was pretty sure she was going to enjoy this too, even if Rose was definitely going to get her revenge for Luisa teasing her to the brink earlier.

**Author's Note:**

> I have many more random unfinished one-shots and I do plan on finishing them all at some point, so expect more things like these in the future. 
> 
> If you liked it or have an idea for one of these future one-shots please leave a comment, they are almost as good as Rose in fur coats.


End file.
